There's me
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Faye gets into a fight with a couple of guys over drugs. Already high, she uses her magic to throw them off but she ends up passing out from exhaustion as a consequence. Cassie finds her and takes care of her. Chamberlake.


**Chamberlake prompt: 'Faye is a drug addict, and that Callum guy left her with nothing to take, she gets into a fight with some guys to get some drugs. She manages to knock them off thanks to her magic, but her using her magic gets her exhausted and she swoons in the street. That's when Cassie finds an unconscious Faye in the street. She brings her back to her place to heal and take care of her.'**

**My fill:**

"Look, we already told you that you're not getting any." A smug looking guy by the name of…Brian or something like that stated. Faye couldn't quite remember his name since she was too distracted by the heavy shaking of her own body and the intense heat that seemed to be washing over her. Even wearing only a tank top and jeans in the middle of a cold January night was doing nothing to ward off the fever that had come over her.

"I _need_ it." Faye growled, curling her shaking hands into fists "You're going to give it to me."

"In exchange for what?" a second guy who up until that point had only sleazily leered at Faye asked "Because I'm open to su…" he trailed off with a grunt of pain when his comment earned him an elbow to the ribs from his 'friend'.

"You're not getting it without paying."

"I don't have any MONEY!" Faye exclaimed angrily "Just fucking _give_ it to me!"

"This?" Brian tapped his front pocket and Faye's gaze instantly dropped to the location she knew the coveted drug to be "Is not for you."

"You have no _idea_ what you're dealing with." Faye stated darkly as she stumble forward a couple of steps "I could just take it from you."

Brian's expression instantly darkened at the suggestion "I doubt _that_."

"It would be like taking candy from a baby." Faye smirked confidently despite the nauseous feeling she was experiencing "A very stupid, slow _baby_." Thanks to whatever it was she was experiencing, be it withdrawal or the effect of taking the drug in the first place her reactions were slightly off and for that reason she didn't realise that Brian was moving until she was pinned against the wall with a hand wrapped around her neck. She gasped for air and clawed feebly at the strong hand as her circulation was cut off.

"I think you need to shut the _fuck_ up." Brian hissed furiously as his grip tightened. He smirked at the feeling of the pulse under his neck, the power rush overwhelming to him "I could take anything thing I want from you right now…like taking _candy from a stupid, slow baby_."

"Brian, maybe you should stop…"

"Shut _up_!" Brian barked, his grip tightening even as Faye's struggling weakened. He smirked coldly as he stared into her panicked eyes "Still want the drugs?"

Faye felt herself verging on blacking out and just as black began to seep into her peripheral vision a surge of molten energy flooded through her and a shrill scream escaped her throat. A split second later Brian was thrown off her and he flew across the alleyway to collide with the cold stone wall.

"Shit!" the second guy cursed as his friend dropped to the ground unconscious. Keeping a wary eye on Faye, he hurried over and pulled Brian up before dragging him out of the alley.

Despite her weakness from the lack of drugs, the attack and the use of her magic Faye managed to remain on her feet until the men were out of sight. As soon as they disappeared around the corner, she dropped to her hands and knees on the ground, her breath coming in short desperate gasps. Gritting her teeth she forced herself to crawl towards the street ahead however she barely managed to drag herself three foot before she collapsed unconscious onto the cold floor.

XXXXX

Cassie stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets and shivered against the chill in the air as she walked hurriedly down the street. Walking down the street at 11:30pm probably wasn't the brightest idea in the world but she had been unable to settle at home so she had left the house in an attempt to focus instead of worrying. Another shiver coursed through her and Cassie consciously picked up her pace, missing the warmth of her bed. Even the thirty minutes or so she had spent outside was enough to make her feel the full brunt of the January chill spreading over chance harbour. A soft rustle distracted her from her thoughts and she glanced up from the sidewalk to cast a cautious look around on the lookout for danger. She saw nothing out of the ordinary at first but upon looking twice she spotted an unmoving form on the ground across the street. She drew to a wary halt and glanced around for anything that would suggest she was about to walk into a trap before taking off in a brisk jog across the street. The form was mostly inside of a barely lit alley so Cassie didn't recognise that the person collapsed on the ground was in fact Faye until she was a couple of feet away. As soon as she did she ground to a horrified halt, her breath catching in her throat "Faye…"

Faye was lying face down on the ground, her arms at either side of her head…and she was completely motionless.

"Faye!" Cassie cried out, rushing to drop to her knees next to the unconscious girl. She carefully yet hurriedly turned her over and bit back a gasp at the sight of Faye's sweat soaked and flushed skin. She was equal parts reassured and worried by the violent shaking from the witch and she reached out to place a hand on her cheek. She inhaled sharply at the sensation of clammy, cold skin under her fingertips and realising that Faye was protected from the cold by only a thin tank top, she hurried to take off her jacket despite the fact that she was freezing herself.

"Faye…" Cassie whispered, quickly laying the jacket on top of the shivering girl on the ground. She moved her hand back to Faye's cheek and gave it a gentle tap to stir her into consciousness "Faye, wake up."

"Mmmnn…" Faye merely groaned in response but at that point Cassie would have taken anything she was offered even if it was only a groan. The blonde breathed a sigh of relief but the feeling was quickly replaced with a sinking feeling of dread when she noticed the bruised imprint of a hand mark around Faye's neck. She glanced around to make sure that whoever had attacked Faye wasn't still hanging around before looking back down at the barely conscious brunette.

"Can you get up?" Cassie asked worriedly. She received no response and wisely assumed that the answer was no.

"Come on." she murmured, gripping Faye's arms and carefully throwing them over her shoulders. As soon as she released them, Faye's right arm slipped back to her side and Cassie sighed as she returned it to it's position on her shoulder "Faye, you have to hold onto me, okay?"

Faye's face was pressed into Cassie's shoulder thanks to their position so when she gaze a meek nod, the blonde felt it clearly.

"Okay." Cassie tentatively let go of Faye's arms and breathed a sigh of relief when they reflexively tightened around her neck. She grabbed her jacket which had fallen from Faye's body because of their movements and carefully wrapped her arms around Faye's back "On three, I'm going to stand up, okay Faye? 1…2…3." With a groan Cassie pushed herself into a standing position, taking Faye with her. Remaining standing was far more difficult as Faye seemed to prefer to hang unconsciously onto Cassie instead of standing on her own feet "Damn it…Faye, I need you to stand on your feet, okay?"

Faye grunted into Cassie's neck and the blonde sighed, doing her best not to let go despite the strain her arms were under. With a firm heave, she dragged Faye onto her feet and managed to get her to remain standing "Faye? I'm taking you home." there was a moment of silence before she felt Faye shake her head vehemently against her shoulder "Hey, It's okay…I mean my house." The protesting instantly ceased and with one hand Cassie wrapped her jacket around Faye's shoulders "I need you to try to walk though, okay? I can't carry you." There was no response to the order but when Cassie started to walk, Faye seemed to automatically mimic the movement even though Cassie was holding up most of her weight.

XXXX

When Faye finally came around, the first thing was aware of was the fact that something cool was being dabbed onto her face but she was far too hot from the neck down. With a soft whimper, she tried to shove the blankets she was covered with away.

"Hey…Faye, stop that. You need to keep those on." Faye felt her hands being gripped to stop her attempts to push the blankets away and she opened her eyes to see Cassie looming over her with a concerned expression on her face.

"C-Cassie?" Faye whispered huskily. She winced at the pain in her throat and tried to swallow only to find that it hurt more.

"Hey." Cassie whispered back, a small smile of relief tugging at her lips "You had me worried for a while."

"Where…" Faye tried to ask but she was stopped by the pain in her throat "Ow…"

Cassie let go of Faye's hands and grabbed something out of sight "Here…" she said quietly, pressing a straw against Faye's lips "Drink it slowly. It's probably going to hurt."

Faye didn't know what she was drinking but she took the straw between her lips and trustingly sucked. She was relieved to find that it was water but when she tried to swallow a sharp paint stung her throat and she began to choke.

"Hey." Cassie put the bottle of water back on the nightstand and quickly grabbed Faye's arms to pull her into a sitting position. She placed a hand on the brunette's back and gently rubbed in slow, soothing circles "It's okay. Just breathe."

Faye finally managed to swallow the cold liquid and closed her eyes, trying to get her breathing under control. A moment later she felt herself being guided back down onto her back and she opened her eyes to look up at Cassie who seemed to be intent on tucking her into bed or something. For the first time Faye recognised the fact that she was in Cassie's bed.

"Stop it." She muttered, knocking the blankets away "It's too hot."

"Your temperature is low." Cassie disagreed, instantly replacing the blankets "You need to get warm."

"Why am I wearing flannel?" Faye frowned as she looked down at herself.

"Oh…I kind of helped you into warmer clothes." Cassie muttered, a slight blush forming on her cheeks as she recalled changing Faye's clothes while trying not to look too much "I hope you don't mind."

Faye merely stared at the blonde, giving no indication as to whether she did mind or not "…How did you know where I was?"

"I was taking a walk." Cassie explained as she took a seat on the bed next to Faye "I found you unconscious in an alley. Who attacked you?"

"A dealer…He wouldn't give me what I wanted so I mouthed off at him." Faye answered with a wince "I guess he didn't like it so he decided to choke me to death."

"A dealer." Cassie echoed, a deeply troubled expression gracing her features "Faye, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"I have to." Faye answered, a tremor coursing through her "Or _this_ happens."

Cassie was aware of what she was referring to…the shaking, the breathlessness, the fever, the weakness…all symptoms of withdrawal "Faye, you're going to…" her voice cracked midsentence and her paused before continuing "You're going to kill yourself like this."

"I don't know what else to do." Faye admitted in a whisper. She was surprised when tears flooded Cassie's eyes "Cassie…"

Cassie closed her eyes tightly, willing the tears away "I'm sorry…I'm fine." She opened her eyes to see Faye was staring at her with a guilty expression "I just…you can't keep doing this Faye. I can't _see_ you like this."

"Tell me what else there is." Faye pleaded, tears shimmering in her own eyes "Tell me."

"Me…there's _me_!" Cassie exclaimed firmly "You can have me and you won't need the drugs because…you'd have me."

"What…what do you mean?"

"You can have me in any way you want." Cassie whispered. She crawled over Faye and slipped under the covers before shuffling close to her "Just let me help."

Faye was silent for a couple of long moments though she didn't resist when Cassie's wrapped an arm around her waist and snuggled close. A soft kiss was planted on her forehead before Faye finally spoke up.

"Okay."

THE END


End file.
